


The Three Cowards

by morbidmouse



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nonsense, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidmouse/pseuds/morbidmouse
Summary: Wrote a fanfic for a picture I drew. (terribly written. sorry guys) Threesome of Spy, Sniper and Scout. Just plain ol smut. Enjoy??





	The Three Cowards

Scout didn’t need any help undressing. He was bare naked before the other two men in moments. The runner grinned big, “Come on, guys. Hurry up”

”What’s the rush?” Sniper grunted softly, slowly taking his hat off. He gently set it on the the back of Spy’s leather couch.

Lighting a cigarette, Spy tossed his zippo and disguise kit onto the couch as well, “Such a good view” He purred, his eyes looking the younger male up and down.

Seeing the frenchman’s eyes on him, Scout put his hands behind his own head and smirked, liking the attention, “You know it. You two are lucky to have this hot piece of body tonight”  
With that the Spy rolled his eyes, “Oh please. You were practically begging for us to let you join us”  
Scout pouted as he watched the Spy turn to his lover, Sniper, and begin to undo the sharpshooters shirt. Sniper kept his eyes down and offered a Spy a small smile when their eyes met. Spy kissed him softly, “don’t be shy”

The red shirt was removed from Sniper’s body and thrown to the floor. A leather necklace hung around his neck with a crocodile tooth hanging from it.  
”Woah” Scout said, noticing the tooth, “that’s cool, what is it? An alligator or something?”  
The naked Scout approached Sniper. The Sniper’s chest had dark hair that matched the hair on his arms and his snail trail.  
”Crocodile, mate” Sniper replied gruffly, looking to Scout’s face then down to the younger man’s penis which was slightly hard.

The lit cigarette hung from Spy’s lips. The Spy put a gloved hand on the Scout’s back and pushed him softly towards Sniper, “You two start”  
He removed his jacket and gently placed it on the couch.  
Scout stumbled a little as he was pushed into Sniper’s chest. A blush spread across his face as his hands went onto the hairy sniper’s warm chest.  
”Ha…” he smiled up to the Sniper.  
The Sniper blushed a little too. He wasn’t a big lover like Spy. He had only had a small amount of lovers in his lifetime, and no one as handsome as Scout or Spy.

Scout noticed the blush and smirked. He grabbed the Sniper’s pants and began undoing them, “Let’s see what ya got in here”  
He yanked the pants down with his underwear. Sniper wobbled a little as he stepped out of them, trying to pull his long legs out of the ends. The Scout had to chuckle as he watched. He grabbed Sniper’s hands to help steady him as he pulled his pants off. The Sniper smiled too. Sure he felt silly, but the Scout offering his help to steady him made the Sniper feel more comfortable. Humanizing the Scout a little more, he guessed.  
Scout pouted at Sniper’s limp penis.  
”Aw come on man! This not turning you on?” He gestured to his own body then offered a flex of his small arms.

Chuckling softly the Sniper shook his head, “Ya gorgeous”  
He grabbed Scout’s hips and yanked him towards his own hips. He lent down and kissed the Scout’s jaw. Scout closed his eyes and quickly turned his head to kiss the Sniper on the lips, eager to meet his lips. Sniper parted his lips on the next kiss, kissing slowly.  
”Mmmm” Scout couldn’t believe how nice of a kisser the Sniper was. For some reason he suspected him to be a sloppy kisser, “Heh, Spy teach you to kiss like that?”  
He opened his eyes as they parted.

”I didn’t” Spy smiled, now sitting on the couch, shirtless, but his mask, pants, gloves and tie still on. He liked watching the two kiss. Sniper had kisses you could just melt into, though the Spy did believe his kisses were better.

Scout looked over to Spy, “Oh, we putting a nice show on for you?”  
As the Scout looked to the Spy, Sniper planted soft kisses on the Scout’s neck and shoulder, biting and sucking softly.  
”Very nice.” Spy took a long drag from is cigarette. He pulled the cigarette from his lips and exhaled the smoke out of his mouth, “put your back against Sniper’s chest”  
A cocky smirk hung on the Spy’s face, getting off on the power of watching and commanding the two.

”Like this~?” Scout said, feigning innocence as he slowly turned from the Sniper, turning his back to the older hairier man.  
Sniper kept kissing Scout’s shoulders as he turned. He kept his hands on the Scout’s hips and rubbed them softly with his thumbs. The Scout’s skin was so smooth and soft. Now the Scout’s ass was pressed against the Sniper’s slowly hardening dick. The Sniper gently thrusted against him, moving his kisses up to the boy’s ear. A low moan came from the Sniper as he closed his eyes and kept thrusting slowly. His penis grinding against Scout’s firm ass.

Scout bit his lip, and kept his eye contact with Spy as Sniper grinded up behind him. Spy took another long drag before giving another command, “ Mon amour, jerk the little Scout off”  
One of the Sniper’s hands left the Scout’s hip and moved around to the Scout’s hard dick. Sniper took hold of it and began giving it slow and low jerks.  
”I aint little” Scout pouted.  
A whine left Scout and he began to thrust against the Sniper’s hand and dick between his legs.  
Spy watched the two, really enjoying the show, his own erection pressing against his pants. He undid his zip and pulled his penis out and gave it very slow and teasing strokes. The Scout’s body was one of youth and perfection, and his whines and moans were intoxicating. The Sniper had the ruggish appeal of an outdoor man matched with that gravelly voice, that gave Spy goosebumps when the Sniper eventually did moan loud enough.  
”Faster” Spy said.

Doing as he was told, Sniper began to jerk the Scout faster.  
”A-ah fuck” Scout lent his head back against Sniper, his breath hitching.  
Sniper bit into the Scout’s neck and thrusted more. His penis had become harder and created precum allowing him to slide in between the Scout’s legs easier. Feeling the extra slickness made Scout moan more, knowing the Sniper was aroused. Having his teeth still sunk into the Scout’s neck, the Sniper looked over to the Spy who gave him a wink.  
”Not too rough” Spy cooed to the Sniper as he continued to play with himself.

Sniper took his mouth off of the Scout, though the boy didn’t seem to mind the bite at all. A red mark left on his neck. He was moaning and whining as Sniper grinded and jerked him off. Precum coming out of him. Using the hand he was jerking the Scout off with, Sniper rubbed Scout’s wet tip, before sliding the precum down the rest of the penis. He smirked and looked to the Scout. The boy had worked himself up so quickly. His chest was already beginning to glisten with sweat, as well as his brow. The dog tags jingling softly against his chest. He was panting. Scout’s hand reached back to grab Sniper’s shoulder. Sniper smirked, enjoying the view.

”Stop” Spy ordered. Sniper stopped thrusting and moving his hand, while his eyes went back to Spy, waiting for his next order.  
Scout let out a whine, “No” He opened his eyes and bucked into Sniper’s hand.  
Sniper placed his hand back onto Scout’s hip and held him firmly in place.  
”Put him on his stomach on the bed” Spy told Sniper.  
”I can-” Scout began before he was pushed towards the bed and pushed onto it. He went to roll over but Sniper quickly put a hand on the back of Scout’s head and his hip, holding him down. This made the Scout feel stupid, and like he was being used. He wanted them to know he can do it by himself, they don’t have to force him.  
Scout frowned as he was held down on the bed, “Hey, I don’t need to be held do-”

Before he finished his sentence he felt the Sniper’s breath by his ear, “You ok?” He asked softly. It was genuine.  
That made the Scout freeze, his eyes trying to look back at the Sniper. Then he got it. It was just for show. If Scout didn’t like it, he’d stop. He smiled, almost finding it sweet, “yeah” He whispered back.  
Sniper let go of scout and ran his hand’s down the Scout’s back to his ass. He groped the cheeks.  
”Lift his ass up” Spy called another command.  
Scout decided to play along and let Sniper move him around like a rag doll. Sniper grabbed his hips and yanked Scout’s ass up.  
”Stroke his balls” Came the next command.  
Scout bit his lip in anticipation. He felt the Sniper’s hand slid down his ass to his dangling nuts. Scout shimmied his legs open a little bit more for him. The Sniper’s hand stroked the runner’s balls from behind slowly. It was teasing the Scout.  
”Eat him out” Spy said, looking away as he put his cigarette out in the ashtray by the couch. He picked up his disguise kit and grabbed another cigarette.

Moving down more, Sniper put himself in position, above Scout’s ass. He spread the Scout’s cheeks more before running his flat tongue over Scout’s asshole. Scout closed his eyes and nuzzled into the Spy’s silk bed covers, imagining Sniper’s tongue against himself in his head. The Sniper wasted no time in soaking Scout’s ass with his saliva. Bodily fluids always have been Sniper’s specialty. Spreading the Scout’s ass more the Sniper pushed his tongue inside. Watching from the couch, Spy smiled as he watched Sniper eat Scout’s ass with gusto, the Sniper’s eyes closed. Before Spy could order Sniper to do so, the Sniper slid a hand back down to Scout’s nuts and began stroking again. Seems the Sniper was learning a few things from Spy after all.

”A-ah” Scout began moaning and whining again, not ashamed to be vocal when he felt good. Again, when Scout began to enjoy himself too much Spy called, “Stop”  
Sniper sat up and wiped his wet mouth. A long whine left the Scout, “Fuck you, Spy” He opened his eyes and shot a glare at the Spy.  
”Free play” Spy held his hands up, cigarette hanging from his mouth.  
Before Scout could jeer at the Spy more, Sniper pulled his hand back and slapped Scout on the ass. It was a firm enough hit to make the Scout fall to the side and leave a red mark on his ass.  
”Ow!” Scout frowned and quickly rolled on his back and looked to Sniper, who seemed pretty happy with himself.  
Smirking, Sniper said, “Sorry, mate”  
”No, you’re not” Scout said, “That really hurt”  
More precum was sitting on the top of Scout’s penis. Sniper soaked in the view below him of the naked and sweaty scout. He let out a soft chuckle, “Yeah, ya right”  
He moved over the Scout, sliding a hand towards the younger man’s mouth, “Fuck, you’re gorgeous”  
Being the sucker for praise that Scout was, he smiled big at Sniper’s compliments, “I know”  
”Bet you’re good with that mouth” Sniper said, running his thumb over Scout’s soft bottom lip.  
Without having to be asked, Scout opened his mouth and put his mouth over Sniper’s thumb. He sucked softly and bobbed his head gently, keeping eye contact with Sniper.

Sniper bit his lip as Scout worked his mouth over the Sniper's thumb getting it nice and wet. He pulled his thumb from the Scout’s eager mouth, saliva trailing off.  
”Bloody oath” Sniper said lowly, using his other hand to open Scout’s legs and push one leg towards the boys chest. The wet thumb moved to Scout’s wet asshole. Scout closed his eyes as he felt the Sniper rub his thumb against his hole. He moaned softly, his body relaxing, trying to encourage the Sniper to go further. Slowly the thumb was pushed inside the Scout, then back out then back in. Sniper moved his other hand from Scout’s leg to his penis. He began to jerk the Scout off again.

Keeping his legs bent, up and spread, the Scout moaned as the Sniper pleasured him. He opened his eyes and turned to look at the Spy. Spy smiled more as his eyes met with the Scout’s. Scout’s eyes full of lust and pleasure. He let out soft whines as Sniper jerked faster, and he watched Spy jerked himself a bit faster.  
”Join us” Scout called to the Spy, his tone almost a beg.

”Heh” how could the Spy deny the adorable Scout. He slowly stood and walked over to gracefully, “oh Scout, you unravel to easily”  
”See how you go with a finger up your ass” the Scout jeered with a smile.  
Moving onto the bed the Spy sat in front of the Scout and lent down to and kissed him softly on the lips, “Mmm I think I would hold myself a bit better than you, my boy”  
With that the Sniper let out a small snort, “yeah, if you say so, Frenchie” He knew from experience that he could unravel the Spy just as fast.  
”Oh, wait” Spy said, sliding off of the bed and moving to the bedside table. There he pulled out a condom and some lube. He smiled at Sniper as he handed them over to him.

”Heh” Scout chuckled breathlessly as he watched Spy, “Awesome”  
Spy got on the bed on his knees and wiggled closer to Scout, pulling his dick completely free.  
The younger male smiled up to Spy and opened his mouth for him. As Spy slowly moved into the Scout’s mouth, Sniper withdrew his finger from Scout’s ass and began rolling on the condom. Scout moved onto his hands and knees. Sniper lubed himself and Scout up before pushing himself into Scout. Spy thrusted into Scout’s mouth slowly, leaning his head back and letting out soft moans.  
”Ahh” Scout closed his eyes as he felt Sniper gently push into him. He loved it all. He loved taking it both ways, and he loved making the others feel good. Both older men were letting out soft moans which made Scout smirk.

Spy began to thrust faster and deeper, pushing his penis further into Scout’s mouth. Scout relaxed his throat the best he could and managed to handle Spy’s member well, not gagging at all. He opened his eyes to look up at the french man who was now petting Scout’s head and muttering in french, his smoke lazily hanging from his lips.  
Sniper grabbed Scout’s small hips and began to thrust harder himself, letting out a grunt of satisfaction.  
”F-fuck” Scout pulled his mouth away from Spy, moaning loudly as Sniper thrusted into him, hitting that sweet spot repeatedly, “Don’t stop”  
Smirking, Sniper kept up the pace, sweat rolling down his hairy chest. The bushman bit his lip and looked over to his lover Spy who reopened his eyes to gaze back at the primal look on Sniper’s face.

Tightening his grip on Scout’s hair, Spy pulled Scout’s head back to see the pleasure on the young man’s face. Scout’s brows were furrowed up, his mouth open slightly as he panted hotly and his eyes half lidded. Moans escaped him with each thrust from the Sniper. The Scout’s dog tags swung above the bed from his sweaty neck.  
”Aw, I’m gonna cum, man” Scout whined closing his eyes.  
He couldn’t take anymore, and Spy’s grip on his hair only riled him up more. He liked behind held and yanked and dominated. He wouldn't admit just yet, but he liked it.

Scout’s words pushed Sniper on more, making him thrust with a bit more gusto for a short period of time. It was enough to send Scout over. The runner’s loud moan filling the bedroom as he came, dropping his load onto Spy’s silk sheets.  
”F-fuck” Scout panted heavily and swallowed hard.  
”Aww wasn’t that cute?” Spy smirked, having quite enjoyed watching Scout’s cum face.  
”Fuck’n adorable” Sniper smirked back, sliding out of Scout slowly.  
Scout flopped to the side, his hot, sweaty body embracing the coldness of the silk covers. He needed to gather himself.

Spy wiggled on his knees over to Sniper where they embraced each other in a hot open mouth kiss, their tongues wrestling with each other. Spy’s arms went around Sniper’s neck and Sniper’s arms hugged Spy’s lower back. Sniper’s hands slid from Spy’s lower back into his pants, squeezing the frenchman’s ass. Spy slowly lent back, taking Sniper down with him, until they were both laying down, kissing more. Sniper began pulling Spy’s pants off.

Blinking slowly, Scout watched the two older men, intertwine in each others embrace. He had no idea how long they had been together before this day, but could tell it must have been awhile. They seemed to kiss with such confidence and passion. He watched Sniper lube up again and prepare Spy. Spy moaned softly and kept his eyes closed and kisses passionate. Sniper grabbed Spy by his hips and parted from his lips to flip him onto his stomach, pull his hips up, and then push into his lover and begin thrusting.

A moan of french words came out of Spy as Sniper fucked him. He had to take the cigarette from his lips and handed it to Scout who quickly took it. He held the smoking cigarette briefly before leaning to the bedside table and putting it out in the glass ashtray there. Sniper pulled Spy’s belt free from his pants and looped it around Spy’s neck, choking him gently. This drove Spy wild,and Sniper knew that, holding the belt end firm.

Scout continued to watch the two, a bit surprised by the choking, but he decided to help. He slid back beside the pair and slid his hand to Spy’s hanging cock. He began to jerk him. This warranted a gasped moan from Spy, “Ah Oui. That’s good, Scout”  
Scout smiled at the praise and kept up the steady jerking. It didn’t take long at all for Spy to be orgasming himself, cumming over Scout’s hand and the silk covers. Scout let out a goofy laugh. It was interesting to see the Spy like this, but at the end of the day, they’re all human.

”Almost there?” Spy panted, looking over his shoulder at Sniper.  
Sniper nodded as he let go of the belt, “almost, love”  
Spy remained in doggy style position as he caught his breath, giving the Scout a wink when they made eye contact. That made the Scout smile and chuckle, wiping his soiled hand on the sheets “Jesus, Snipes, come already”  
”Shut up” Sniper growled, baring his teeth and thrusting a bit more. Sweat covered his body and he was getting tired, but damn, he was close to his release. Just a bit more.  
A low growl left Sniper as he did his final thrusts and finally came. He lent forward over Spy’s back and kissed it, his hot breath lingering on the other man’s sweaty skin.  
Spy smiled, glad his lover came, “Well, wasn’t that fun?”

Scout did a quick nod, “Aw yeah. Not too bad for two old men”  
Sniper slowly pulled from Spy then shook his head at Scout, “Drongo”  
Panting, Spy slid off his soiled bed and picked up his smoke from the ashtray. He relight it then nodded at Scout, “au revoir, Scout.”  
With a pout, Scout dressed slowly and waved, “See yas then”  
Sniper just gave him a wave before flopping back on the bed, not caring about the mess.

Scout exited Spy’s quarters and slid his hands into his pockets, humming as he walked down the hallway. That was fun. He slid into the Medic’s infirmary then to his private quarters. The doctor was still filling out paper work.  
”Have fun, mein Hase?” Medic asked, not looking up from his papers.  
Exhaling happily the Scout nodded, “Yeah, I did.”


End file.
